


merry chrysler

by Anonymous



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Adoption, Baking, Christmas Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Human AU, i dont celebrate christmas so its just mentioned, theres no actual christmas traditions or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wake up zim, gir's got a surprise for youuuuuu
Relationships: GIR & Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	merry chrysler

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, im not a writer in the slightest and the only things ive written before are text messages and essays but i hope i didnt fuck up too much with this THENKS

"GOOD MORNING!"

Zim opened his eyes, immediately faced with Gir’s goofy smile and his entire body weight resting on his chest - making it slightly difficult to breathe. 

"Good morning, Gir." Zim responded, sitting up and causing Gir to fall off of him. Living with Gir meant you just had to get used to his unconventional, and often times uncomfortable, ways of waking you up. "How did you sleep?"

Gir hopped off the bed and onto his feet, still smiling and practically vibrating with excitement. "I slept great! I had a dream that your name was Kevin, and you had 5 limbs but I forgot where the 5th one was, and we watched a movie featuring Chris Bop but I don’t know who that is..." 

While Gir rambled on, Zim got to his feet as well and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Walking down into the kitchen, he pulled out his phone to check the date and…

Ah, of course. Christmas. So that’s why Gir woke him up.

Zim decided not to mention it for now. Instead he asked the usual morning question with a smile, already knowing the answer and pulling the waffle maker from one of the cabinets, "Pancakes or waffles?" 

"WAFFLES!" came Gir’s delighted response. He was already bouncing in his seat. He seemed more enthusiastic than usual, actually… Zim wondered what had him so extra energized today.

After mixing the batter and pouring it onto the waffle maker, Zim decided to question him on it. "What’s got you so… Bouncy, today?" 

"What? Oh! Um… Can I tell you after we eat?" He gave a toothy smile. "It’s important!"

Alright, well… that was mildly concerning to hear, but Gir didn’t seem upset in the slightest so... he supposed it was okay? "Hmm… Sure. After we eat."

The smell of freshly baked waffles filled the air, and the waffles were slipped onto two separate plates… one with a few more than the other, of course. Zim wasn’t a huge waffle fan anyway. He made sure to pour enough syrup onto Gir’s stack, he liked them extra sweet. He placed the plates onto the table and Gir dug in immediately, stuffing his face like a starved wolf.

"Hey, hey, hey! Slow down, you’ll give yourself a tummy ache!" picking up a napkin, Zim wiped Gir’s mouth and Gir beamed in thanks. Other than Gir’s noisy chewing, they ate in comfortable silence.

"So," Zim started, "What was it that was so important?"

That made Gir stop licking at his fingers, "Huh? OH, RIGHT! THE THING!" He dug his hands into the pocket of his little dog hoodie and fished up a piece of paper and slid it across the table. Looked like professional paper. Like if a business man was paper, it would look like this. Curious, he picked it up and started reading.

"What’s this?" He asked, though after reading words at the very top the situation became clear. 

'ADOPTION APPLICATION'

Zim looked up at Gir again, puzzled but… extremely happy if what he thought was going on was really happening. "Wh…?"

Gir stopped smiling once he saw Zim’s face, suddenly seeming unsure of himself and talking hurriedly "I-I’m sorry! I thought it would make you happy, I… I didn’t mean to make you upset," 

"Huh?" Now Zim was just confused, until he realized he was crying. Ugh. "Oh, no, no! Gir, don’t worry, I’m… I’m just so happy. W-Where did you even get this?" He tried to reassure him - he didn’t want Gir to think he was upset at all!

"Online. I went on google images and printed it out. And then I wrote on it."

Zim chuckled, then reached over the table and gave Gir a big hug, one he quickly returned.

He sniffed a bit. "Thank you so much, Gir. This… This is the best christmas gift you could give me. If… If this is what you really want, I’ll get real papers to sign, okay?"

"Yes! Awesome! We’ll officially be family!" Gir hugged him tighter, and that precious beam was back on his face. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Gir."


End file.
